


Renewal

by Icalynn, Ischa



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Canon-Typical Violence, Denial of Feelings, Hormones, M/M, Past Character Death, Post-Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: Clark returns from the dead. As he's adjusting to the new world around him, he comes to the realization that he isn't quite himself. He goes to the only person he can think of, Bruce Wayne.





	1. ~One~

~One~

It was a dark and stormy night. 

Clark could hear the storm. Could hear the rain fall on the earth. The wind howling. Besides that it was pretty silent, that’s how he knew it was night above him. 

He had been lying there for a while now. Thinking and remembering. He died. He knew he died. Remembered it in all its gory detail, way too much detail. Could remember the pain, his own, and that he saw on Lois’ face. 

He died. 

And yet, here he was, in his own coffin, listening to the storm outside. Alive. By some miracle or biology. Clark didn’t know. He knew however, that he couldn’t stay in his own coffin for much longer. 

He wondered how much time had passed since he died. 

He took a shallow breath and pressed his hands against the coffin lid. It took a bit more effort than Clark was used to, but soon he was looking up at the night sky and could feel the rain on his skin.   
His hands looked small and pale in the moonlight and the suit he was wearing was dirty and smelled of damp earth. It felt heavy on his skin and he had the urge to strip it off. 

His body felt strange. Maybe, Clark reasoned, because he had been without direct sunlight for some time. The trees were bare, so it had to be months at least. He hoped it was only months and not years.   
He turned in the direction of the farmhouse, because where else would he go, but home? But then hesitated. Maybe it would be wiser to find out what day it was, what year. Maybe he could just look into the window and grab a paper before he – what if his mother wasn’t living there anymore? 

Clark’s heart was beating too fast in his chest. That was fear, he realized. A real tangible fear.

He had to go home and see. Make sure his home was still there. 

~+~

The house was still there, the farm too and 'Kent' was still written on the mailbox. A rush of warm relief flooded Clark's body. 

It was still there. His mom was still living here. He could see signs of her all over the garden. The house was dark. Clark listened. There was no heartbeat inside. She wasn't home. 

He was standing in the shadow of a big tree, steadily getting wetter. It was his house too, he reasoned. He could just go inside, grab something to eat, a hot shower, some dry clothes and then wait for her. Or call her cell phone from the land-line. Everything was better than standing here like a thief. He ran then, mind made up, to the screen door. It was locked, but he knew where his Mom kept the spare key. 

Once inside, he went straight to the bathroom, stripped in the dark and stepped into the shower. 

He realized it as he was soaping up. His body was not his body. He fought the panic back. Now that he thought about it, the shower head was too far above his head. His arms were too thin. His legs too. He had still all his powers, he thought. Even if he didn't try the heat or x-ray vision yet. His hearing was just fine, the flying was okay. The strength – he would try to lift the dryer once he was done with the shower. 

He switched the water off and the lights on. The boy in the mirror was him and was not him. He hadn't looked that scrawny since he was seventeen or eighteen. 

There was no way he could show himself to his mom like this. He had to figure out first what was wrong with him. 

How? 

The ship? But would the ship let him in like this? And without the key? 

And then it came to him while he was staring at his reflection. The Batman. 

He would ask Bruce Wayne for help and a place to stay. 

Mind made up, he dressed in his old too big clothes and flew to Gotham. 

~+~

Bruce Wayne wasn't alone. Clark could hear a woman giggle and then Bruce said something low and Clark tuned it out. He had to act fast or he had to come back later, tomorrow? 

It was stupid. He wasn't a virgin – or was he in this body? Thinking about it made his head hurt. He didn't want to stand here at the edge of Bruce Wayne's property and think about what was going on inside. 

He floated slowly to the door. Well knowing that he was triggering a million proximity alarms. There was no doorbell, so he knocked. 

“One moment. Be right back,” Bruce said. His voice didn't betray anything to the woman inside. 

Clark put his hands in the pockets of his jeans and stared at the door. 

He had to look up to see Bruce's eyes. “Bruce. I need your help.” He said. 

Bruce just stared at him. Didn't Bruce recognize him? 

“It's me, Clark,” Clark felt the need to explain. 

“Fuck,” Bruce said. And then his hand was around Clark's throat and Clark choked, not because he was hurting, but because he was remembering how it had felt having the Batman's foot pressed against his neck. The crushing weight, the pain. He shuddered and pushed. Not too hard, he didn't want to hurt Bruce, just enough to make a point. 

It dawned on him then that this was a test. The first, he thought, of many. “It's me.” 

“I know,” Bruce said, his voice gruff. “Your timing sucks.” 

“I can comeback when you're not busy getting laid, if that's more convenient for you,” Clark snapped. Why did he come here in the first place? 

Bruce's lips curled into a smile. “In fact it would be, but I guess it would be bad manners.” 

“As if you care,” Clark said. 

“Bruce?” The woman asked, coming closer. Clark blinked, he hadn't heard her approach, but it was clear to him now that Bruce had. 

She was pretty and curvy and half naked. “Oh,” she said when she saw Clark. “Who is this?”

“Clark,” Clark said, offering his hand. 

She took it, amused. “Marilyn.”

“Like the movie star?” Clark asked. 

“Yes, just like that,” she replied. 

“Come on in,” Bruce said and put his hand on Marilyn’s back. Steering her gently inside and into the living area. Clark followed. What else was there to do? 

~+~

“Let me get this straight,” Bruce said once Marilyn was gone. Bruce had told her a pretty sap-story, Clark hadn't been paying much attention to it. He had been impatient to be alone with Bruce, so they could get down to business. “You dug yourself out of your grave, didn't shovel it back up, broke into your mother's house, took a shower, and then came straight here, because you think I can help you?”

“Who else?” Clark asked. “It would be a shock to mom and to Lois.” His voice softened on Lois’ name and he hated himself a bit for showing that weakness. 

Bruce rubbed the bridge of his nose like he was battling a headache. “And you figured, I could deal with a back from the dead Kryptonian?” 

“You are doing fine,” Clark answered. Bruce's heart was steady after all. 

“And you're – young.” 

“I know, that is the main problem,” Clark admitted. He was young and he was small. “I can't be Superman like this.” 

“No, you can't. You can't be Clark Kent like this either,” Bruce said. “Because Clark Kent is dead, officially dead.”

Clark nodded. “Now I'm glad that my mom wasn't home.” 

“She's in Paris, visiting Lois,” Bruce said and Clark's head snapped up to his face. 

“How long have I been dead?”

“Over a year,” Bruce answered. 

Over a year. And life moved on. Without him. “A year,” he repeated like it would make it less true, or more. Or something. “And Lois lives in Paris?”

“She took a job there three months ago.” 

“You’re keeping tabs on her?”

“She knows who I am, of course,” Bruce replied. 

There was a lot of silence after that. Clark didn't know what else to say, he didn't know what to think. All the implications of him being dead and now not being dead were crashing over him. 

“You can have the guest room,” Bruce said. 

“Thank you,” Clark replied. 

“And tomorrow, after breakfast, we'll need to buy you something to wear that fits this teenage body.” 

“I don't have money,” Clark said, just realizing that this was another thing that would become an issue. 

“Don't worry about it. I do have money,” Bruce replied and before Clark could protest he continued with: “You should fly back and close up that hole you dug yourself out of. An empty grave, your empty grave, would raise too many questions, we can't and don't want to answer just yet.” 

“Yes, you're right.” 

“I'll leave the window in the guest room open,” Bruce said. “Good night, Clark.” 

“Good night, Bruce,” Clark said and watched Bruce leave the kitchen. 

It was surprisingly quite out here. Differently than on the farm, but nice. He got up and left for Kansas to deal with his own grave. 

Once he was back, he flew through the open window, like Peter Pan, he thought wryly and then sat down on the bed. For now he could stay here. For now Bruce was willing to help him. Everything else would have to wait until he slept and ate. For someone who had been sleeping for over a year he felt surprisingly tired. 

He stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt and crawled into bed. The sheets were soft and smelled faintly of crushed flowers. He closed his eyes and listened. Insects outside, the soft rhythm of water hitting wood, Bruce's breathing. Steady and strong. 

He didn't know why it was that noise that made his own heart beat slower, that made him feel calm, he didn't question it. He just let it sing him to sleep.


	2. ~Two~

~Two~

“I need your help.” 

Dick’s heart skipped a beat, unable to believe the message that Bruce had left him. It was brief and to the point and it didn’t explain at all what Bruce needed help with. 

It was just the fact that Bruce needed his help. Bruce had never asked for his help before, so this was like a huge step for them. He wondered briefly if it had to deal with the League Bruce and Diana were trying to forge. 

Dick suited up and headed to Gotham, it had been awhile since he last visited and that didn’t go so well. Blüdhaven has been his home since they parted on not so good terms... but they were trying to mend their relationship and after the shit that happened last year between him and Superman. Things were getting better. 

Superman’s death did the opposite of Jason’s. It spurred Bruce onto be better, to fight the good fight again. Bruce had lost it after Jason’s death and he had been heading down a spiral... Dick had tried, but he could only do so much. 

It was refreshing to see and Dick wanted nothing more than to help out and continue to mend their relationship further. 

He drove into the Batcave and skidded to a stop. It was always such a thrill to go through the water like that. He parked his bike and unstrapped his helmet. “Bruce? Alfred?” He called out and heard nothing in reply. Dick frowned in confusion, where was everyone? 

Maybe everyone was upstairs, which was odd since Bruce had asked for help… wouldn’t they be working on a case or something? 

Dick headed for the stairs and he paused as he crossed past Jason’s Robin suit. It always gave him pause and it made his heart ache. He still blamed himself for not being a better big brother and mentor, he should have been there for him. “Fucking, Joker.” He hissed and pressed his hand against the glass. He closed his eyes, saying a small prayer for Jason. 

Dick looked from the Robin suit to the Superman suit in the next glass container. A memorial to Superman and Dick still didn’t understand why Bruce had put it up. He may not have agreed with Jason’s suit, but he understood it, Superman’s? He didn’t really get. 

He shook his head and darted up the stairs to the lake house. It always felt so cold and uninviting. Nothing like how the manor used to feel… before it had burned down. The manor had been his home, this place had never been his home, this had never been a place for him. This was for the playboy billionaire. 

“Bruce?” He called out and frowned when no one replied. 

“Hello?” 

Dick stiffened, surprised at the unfamiliar voice that answered him. He frowned when he found a teenage boy in the living room. “Who are you?” Dick asked and then it suddenly hit him. This was what Bruce wanted help with. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” He hissed. The boy looked about sixteen, seventeen? But then Dick was always wrong with this type of thing. At least he was older than Jason or he had been before becoming Robin. “So where did he pick you up?”

The boy blinked, frowned. “I knocked on his door.” 

Dick’s eyes widened. “Well, that’s new. How did you know?” 

“Know what?” 

Dick tensed, had he read this situation all wrong? “You’re the new Robin, right?” 

“Robin?” 

Dick frowned. Shit. Way to go, Grayson.

“Oh,” the boy gasped, his eyes brightening. “I didn’t realize Batman needed a new Robin.” 

“He works better with one,” Dick reasoned, always had. It grounded him. “I’m sorry, I thought-”

“No,” the boy smiled. “But at this point, it kinda does fit.” 

Dick snorted, even more confused. “Okay.” He ran his fingers through his hair and realized he didn’t even introduce himself. Alfred would have reprimanded him for forgetting such a formality. “I’m Dick Grayson.” He offered his hand. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

“Dick Grayson,” the boy repeated as if he was searching his memory. “Bruce adopted you-”

“Well, not exactly. It’s complicated.” Dick waved it off. “And you are?” 

“I’m Clark Kent.” He smiled and shook his hand. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Clark.” Dick nodded, his name sounding oddly familiar and then it hit him. “You have any relation to the reporter?” 

Clark pursed his lip and sighed. “I’m the reporter… I know how this may look, but since you know Bruce.” 

“You’re The Clark Kent?” Dick inhaled, “That’s impossible, you’re younger than me.” 

He huffed. “I know how it may look, but it’s me.” 

Dick couldn’t help but laugh, it was just too out there. It had been more than a year! “You were dead.” 

“I know, I dug myself out of my grave.” 

Dick blinked, the boy was fucking unbelievable. Could it be true? “Holy shit.” Dick suddenly felt light headed. “Wow.” He breathed, staring at the boy in front of him.

“I see you’ve met our new guest.” 

Dick startled at Bruce’s voice and he turned to him. “Yes, we were just getting acquainted.” 

“Good,” Bruce nodded. “I was hoping you’d take him to get some new clothes.” 

“Clothes?” Dick repeated, feeling somewhat disappointed. This was what Bruce wanted help with? Alfred could have grabbed Clark something. “You do realize I’m no longer a teen and I have no idea of any of the hip places to go.” 

Bruce’s gaze was sharp as he glanced over Dick. “I’m aware.” 

“I really don’t need-” Clark began to protest, but Bruce raised a hand to silence him. 

“Dick will be happy to go shopping with you.” He stated as if it was nothing. As if Dick coming here meant nothing at all. 

Dick bristled slightly. “Are you going to have me take him home too?” Dick questioned sharply. “Why did you even call me? You don’t need me for this.” 

“Richard.” 

Dick growled, hating when Bruce addressed him as such. “Are you going to make him your new Robin too?” 

Bruce’s eyes widened briefly for a split second, his mask uncomposed for that damn moment and he almost seemed human. “Clark is my guest and I had hoped that you would be able to help me out.” 

Dick’s anger faded at that omission. Bruce had just admitted that he needed his help once more. “Yeah, okay.” He sighed. “But I didn’t drive in, I took my bike.” 

Bruce smiled a real fucking smile and it made Dick’s chest feel all warm inside. “You can have your pick of the cars.” 

Dick nodded, glancing over at Clark. “You ready to go?” 

Clark seemed uncertain and looked to Bruce… and there was something else in his gaze. Clark wanted his approval? Something. “Yeah,” Clark stated a moment later. 

“I’m using the card too.” Dick stated as he headed toward the garage. And he planned on grabbing something for himself as well.

“I had planned on that,” Bruce replied with a nod of his head. Of course he had. Bruce had planned this whole thing…he probably had Alfred running some stupid errand just so he wasn’t here when Dick got here. And Bruce had just swooped in out of nowhere. Fucking Batman. 

“Come on, Clark.” Dick smiled. “Let’s spend some of Wayne’s money.”


	3. ~Three~

~Three~

Clark was clutching the seat. Dick was grinning. 

“I thought, you of all people, would like it fast,” Dick said. 

“Me of all people?” Clark asked. 

“Yeah, I mean you run faster than pretty much anyone, except maybe that speedster that Bruce is recruiting. And you fly really fucking fast. So this,” Dick said, waving at the car, “Should be fun for you.” 

“We could crash and you could get hurt,” Clark said. 

Dick scoffed. “I learned from the best, besides from what I heard, you weren't too concerned when you trashed his favorite Batmobile.” 

Clark winced. “His favorite?” Why was that even important? It wasn't like the Batman couldn’t build another one. 

“His favorite,” Dick said, but there was something in his voice that told Clark it wasn’t all about the car. Dick wasn’t happy with Clark for endangering Bruce. Ha, Clark thought, Bruce was endangering himself. 

“I didn’t know it was his favorite,” Clark said, looking away from Dick’s face and out of the window. They were nearing the city center. “I’ve never actually gone to buy clothes just because,” Clark added. 

He could feel Dick’s gaze on him. “You’re in good hands. It’s true I’m not a teenager anymore, but I still know all the hip places.” 

Clark smiled. “I’m a plain kind of guy.” 

Dick snorted. “There is nothing plain about you, Clark Kent. Believe me.”

Clark wracked his brain for an answer, but Dick chose that moment to park the car. 

“We’re here. This is going to be great,” he said and hopped out of the car. 

Clark couldn’t help but admire Dick’s movements. Fluid, graceful, and strong. Dick gave him a look, grinned and Clark got out of the car. 

~+~

“I hate shopping,” Clark said. 

“No, you don’t. Maybe you hated shopping back in the day, but right now you’re having fun.”

Clark blinked. Was he having fun? Dick thrust a soft drink at him and looked him up and down. He was wearing some of the new clothes Dick had found for him. Nothing too out there, but they fit and when he looked into a mirror he didn’t see a gangly teenager at all. He was still one of course, but he wasn’t farm boy Clark Kent. 

“What?” Clark asked. 

“Your ass looks good in those jeans,” Dick replied. 

Clark blinked. “I…thank you?”

Dick shrugged. “You aren’t used to compliments, are you?”

“No, I mean, yes, but not from men,” Clark said. 

“Nothing wrong with a man telling another his ass looks great, Clark. Girls tell each other such things all the time.”

“No, there isn’t anything wrong with it,” Clark replied. “I’m just not used to it. I wasn’t very popular as a kid or a teenager for that matter. I was always-”

“Different,” Dick finished for him. 

“Yeah,” Clark said. He wondered how it had been to live with Bruce Wayne, how it had been to live with the Batman. Well, he was about to find out. Except that Clark wasn’t a ward, wasn’t Bruce’s son. But then, was Dick? 

“Come on, I want something for myself as well. After all Bruce is paying.”

Clark followed Dick into the next store. 

~+~

“So…” Clark said, looking at anything but at Dick who was popping fries into his mouth in a way that seemed obscene for some reason. 

“So?” Dick asked. 

“So, are you and Bruce close?” 

Dick sighed. “We used to be. Or I think we used to be. I don’t know. We’re not anymore.”

“But he called you-” 

“Yeah, he did, because he doesn’t want to deal with this, whatever it is that is going on and he doesn’t have the time to take a kid shopping. It’s also probably his fucked up way to tell me he would like us to be close again.” 

“Close?” Clark asked, his mind flashing to this morning when Dick had asked where Bruce had picked him up. For a second, he had thought Dick meant ‘picked up’ and now he wasn’t so sure anymore, Dick hadn’t meant it. 

Dick grinned, popped another fry into his mouth. “What? Shocked?”

“No…yes, I don’t know. Are you messing with me?” 

“I used to spy on him in the shower when I was younger, but really, who wouldn’t? He was hot, I mean, he’s still hot.” 

“I don’t think I should-” 

“But you asked,” Dick interrupted him. 

“I don’t know why I asked,” Clark admitted. 

“Because you’re a teenager,” Dick said. “Figuring shit out.”

“Language, and also: I’m not a teenager. I haven’t been one for many years.”

Dick looked at him pointedly. “Yes, you are a teenager. You might not like it, but you look like one and your body is behaving like it too. Just your mind…well, is older I guess. Jay’s had been too.” The last words were nearly a whisper. “And I guess that’s why Bruce wasn’t too keen on going shopping with you.” 

“I’m glad I didn’t have to go with Bruce,” Clark said. 

“He’s not so bad, you will figure it out soon enough. Or maybe you already have. I mean…you did help him stop that thing Luthor had cooked up.”

Clark nodded. “Yes. And he’s willing to help me figure this out.” 

Dick grinned, “Probably because he’s curious as hell. Bruce likes riddles, puzzles, all kinds of them. He likes to solve problems.” He finished his fries and got up. “Ready to head back?” 

Clark wasn’t, not really, but what else was there to do? 

~+~

Dick parked the car, but didn’t get out. He handed Clark his bags and the card and winked at him. “Have fun showing off all these new clothes.”

“I don’t think I will be going out much.” 

Dick frowned. “Well, maybe you should this time around. Maybe, I should pick you up this Friday. How old are you anyway? No matter, we’ll have to make you a new ID, so we can just…”

“Lie?”

Dick shrugged. “Bend the truth a bit.” 

“Eighteen, I think,” Clark said.

Dick smiled. “Well, eighteen it is then. I can get you into any club, here or in Metropolis, New York?” 

“I don’t think I’m the clubbing type.”

“Did you try?” 

“No,” Clark said. 

“See, you can’t know for sure if you don’t try,” Dick said. Clark could plainly see that he was getting into the mood and Clark – to his own surprise – was actually getting into this idea as well. “I’ll pick you up around eight, we can grab something to eat before we go dancing.” 

Clark nodded. “Thank you.” 

“Don’t thank me, you haven’t seen anything yet,” Dick said. “Oh, tell Bruce, I’m keeping the car for a while.” 

Clark smiled, he couldn’t help himself. How was it possible that Bruce Wayne, that the Batman, raise a kid like Dick Grayson? 

He watched Dick drive off like a crazy person and Clark shook his head, grabbed his bags, and made his way into the Lakehouse. 

Bruce wasn’t there, but Alfred was back from whatever errand Bruce had sent him on. 

“Master Clark,” Alfred said in greeting. “You look different.” 

Clark smiled. “Don’t I know it? It’s like years have fallen away from me.”

The butler’s lips curled into a smile. “Indeed. I assume Master Richard already bought you dinner? Fries perhaps? Some milkshakes?”

Clark’s smile widened. “I have the feeling you don’t approve of Dick’s eating habits.” 

“That boy lives on cereal and junk food these days.” 

“I’m sure he takes care of himself as best he knows how,” Clark said, “I’ll put those in the guestroom.”

“You do that, Sir. Would you like a snack anyway?” 

“A sandwich? But I can make it myself.”

“I know you are perfectly capable of making a sandwich, Master Clark, but it’ll be my pleasure, god knows Master Bruce isn’t here often enough to enjoy my cooking.” 

Clark filed that bit of information away, for some reason, he wasn’t looking too closely at it. “Thank you, Alfred. Do you know by any chance where Bruce is and when he will be back?”

“He went out with Miss Marilyn. I don’t expect him to be home any time soon.” 

“Oh,” Clark said. He had been hoping to see Bruce, to talk to him. 

“I’m sure he will be here tomorrow morning. Getting his morning fix of coffee.” 

Clark smiled again. “Of course,” he replied and then finally went to the guestroom to put all the new clothes away. 

~+~

“Did you have fun with Dick?” Bruce asked the next morning. He was already dressed in a dark grey suit that probably cost more than the rent on Clark’s last apartment. 

Clark shrugged. He was dressed in the new t-shirt and sweatpants he got yesterday. And for some reason it made him feel young and vulnerable. “Yeah, I did. He’s nice.”

Bruce smiled. It was a small and private smile, half hidden behind his mug. “There is hardly anyone who can withstand Dick’s charms.” 

“Did you?”

“Did I what?” Bruce asked. 

“Withstand his charms?” Clark said, not really looking at Bruce anymore, but he was listening to Bruce’s heart and Clark knew it was wrong and creepy, but he couldn’t help himself. 

“I will be back around two, I think then we can try and figure out what is wrong with you.” Bruce didn’t sidestep Clark’s question, he plain ignored it. Clark had a feeling he would have to get used to that. Rather sooner than later. Not that he liked it. It seemed there was a lot that would not be up for discussion. 

“We know what is wrong with me, I’m a teenage boy. Or rather I’m a grown man in a teenager’s body.” 

“Yes, but we don’t know why and we don’t know if this is dangerous.” 

“I’m not dangerous!” Clark said. 

“I didn’t say you, I said ‘it’. It could spread, you could be a ten year old in a few weeks.”

“Oh,” Clark said. He hadn’t even thought about that possibility. 

“Yes, oh. We will run a few tests as soon as I’m done with this board meeting I have to be at this morning.” He put his empty mug down and looked at Clark. “Make yourself at home, Clark.” 

Clark nodded. What else was there to do, really? Maybe he would go out for a swim, test his abilities, see if they were working like they should be working. The speed and hearing were fine, but those he had had sorted out by the age of ten, the heat vision had been a real shocker back when he was sixteen, maybe seventeen. He didn’t need the Batman to sort his powers out. He had done that with his mom and dad and he would do it again alone this time if he had to. 

Mind made up, he grabbed for his coffee. Coffee didn’t really do anything for him, but he liked the taste and smell of it, and it was a normal people thing to do. Clark enjoyed doing normal people things and that was why, he reasoned, he was looking forward to seeing Dick Grayson again. Dick it seemed liked to do normal things too.


	4. ~Four~

~Four~

Bruce found it hard to concentrate on the mundane business affairs of his company. There was nothing that really needed his attention. In fact he could have skipped the board meeting altogether, but he needed time, he needed to distance himself from Clark. 

Clark. 

He still couldn’t believe it. Clark Kent, Superman, had come back from the dead. And not only did he cheat death, he also turned back the clock… he was no longer the man Bruce knew and that fact troubled Bruce more than just simply cheating death. He could have accepted that a little easier, but the teenager that was currently residing in his guest room was harder to take in. 

It wasn’t humanly possible, but then Clark Kent wasn’t human. Bruce shouldn’t have been surprised at the turn of events and he wondered if Clark would continue to de-age. It was a possibility that needed to be explored. 

Bruce was utterly fascinated with the case, but it brought too many feelings he had forced away back into the light. And now he had to face it all. 

“Mister Wayne.” 

Bruce turned his attention to Lucius Fox and nodded. “Agreed. I think this brings an end to the matter.”

There were a few grumblings heard amongst the board members, but no one openly disagreed. 

“It seems it is.” Fox agreed with a quick nod of his head. “Meeting is dismissed.” 

Everyone slowly filed out, leaving Lucius and Bruce alone. “I will have need of your services later,” Bruce stated as he stood up. “I’ll have Alfred send you the files.” 

Fox raised a brow. “Do I even want to know?” 

“No,” Bruce snorted, shaking his head. 

Fox nodded. “I’ll look forward to the task at hand.” 

Bruce smiled, Lucius had been an asset for him over the years. Not only as CEO of his Company and subsidiaries, but also as an alley to the Batman. He single handedly supplied the Batman with all the toys and gadgets that were needed for him to fight. Lucius had a brilliant mind and Bruce often relied on him for a second opinion, especially in cases like Clark presented to him. 

~*~ 

Bruce rubbed his brow, feeling the tinge of a headache. Bruce glanced once more over the files he had obtained from Luthor’s database regarding Kryptonian biology and the few that he had gathered himself. It wasn’t much to go on, but it was a start. 

Bruce even had Clark’s blood from that night. He had taken a sample from Superman’s suit. He had studied it: the properties were unique and Bruce had spent hours on it over the year since Clark’s death. It had fascinated him. 

Now he’d need a fresh sample to see if there were any changes, something that had triggered this age regression. 

He’d have to fasten something together so he’d be able to draw Clark’s blood. The thought alone sent a shiver down his spine. 

The first time he had manufactured something out of Kryptonite it was to destroy Superman, not to study and save him. 

“Bruce.” 

Bruce tensed slightly, feeling foolish for being caught unaware. “Diana,” he stated as he glanced over at her. She looked stunning as always, even with a pointed glare focused on him. “What?”

“I meet a very young Clark Kent upstairs.” She stated as she leaned her hip against the desk, like so many times before. “You should have told me.” 

Bruce felt his cheeks flush under her gaze and he nodded, returning his gaze back to the computer screen. “I should have.” 

“Well?” She urged after a moment of silence. 

“Diana, I’m still working on it.” 

She let out a huff of annoyance and Bruce didn’t even have to look at her to know that she had rolled her eyes at him. “He says you’re avoiding him.” Diana added a moment later. 

Bruce grunted in response, he didn’t want to talk about it. 

“Bruce.” 

“Diana.” He replied, turning back to her. “I’m working on it.” 

“So you’ve said.” She shook her head. “Did you tell him about the League?” 

“It hasn’t come up,” Bruce shrugged. “He’s only been here a few days and there have been more pressing things to address.” He paused, considering what he’ll do next. “I will discuss it with him, but in his state, he can’t offer much help to us.” 

“You don’t know that, Barry is also younger and he has contributed-”

“It’s not the same thing and you know it, Diana.” Bruce replied sharply. “Clark is alive and he has regressed and we don’t know why.”

Diana reached over and squeezed his shoulder, leaning into him. “Don’t lose yourself in all this,” she began softly. “There is still a boy upstairs that needs you too.” 

Bruce sighed, closing his eyes briefly. “Diana.” 

She pressed a kiss to his cheek and then left him without saying another word. 

The silence in the cave brought him no solace and he eventually got up and went upstairs to check on the boy in question. 

~*~ 

He found Clark sitting out by the lake, watching as the sun set. Bruce didn’t even realize it had gotten that late, he had been too focused on everything else. “Clark?” 

Clark glanced back at him and gave him a lopsided smile. “Bruce.” 

“What are you doing out here?” 

Clark shrugged. “Didn’t have much else to do.” He stood up, glancing at the setting sun before turning his inquisitive gaze back to him. “You didn’t say you were still in touch with her, the Amazon woman.” 

“The press refers to her as Wonder Woman.” Bruce explained.

Clark dragged his fingers through his hair. “She seemed pretty shocked to see me.” 

Bruce nodded, he would have assumed as much since he had neglected to say anything to her. He probably wouldn’t have, if she hadn’t seen it for herself. 

“I would ask you why, but I know you won’t answer me.” He sighed. “You said you were going to run some tests.” 

“I did.” Bruce replied and he gestured for Clark to follow him. 

Clark seemed momentarily surprised, but eagerly followed him down. “Oh, wow.” Clark breathed as he paused at the top of the stairs. “A real bat cave?” 

“Yes,” Bruce chuckled, somewhat amused. His reaction was similar to Barry’s, which was reminiscent to his sons- Bruce frowned, shaking his head and pushing those thoughts further away. 

“My suit.” 

Bruce was so focused on his own feelings that he hadn’t figured in that Clark would have a reaction to his suit being memorialized. He glanced over at Clark, unable to voice the reason why he put the suit in the glass case. It was a reminder… 

“Robin?” 

Bruce startled slightly at the segue and glanced over at Clark who was studying Jason’s suit. “Yes,” Bruce managed, not able to voice much more than that. 

“Dick thought I was the new Robin, but I didn’t realize you lost your former Robin by the Joker’s hand. I just thought- there was nothing in the papers.” 

“There wouldn’t be,” Bruce snapped, turning his focus to the computer screen. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Bruce didn’t want to talk about it, this wasn’t about Jason. His heart ached at the thought and he shook his head, trying to clear it. 

“Bruce?” 

“Don’t.” Bruce hissed as he felt the heat of Clark’s hand on his shoulder and he shrugged it away.

Clark frowned, looking far too upset that he was being dismissed. He suddenly looked so much younger and it made Bruce’s chest ache even more. 

Before Bruce could add anything else there was an alarm. Bruce knew it all too well, the Batsymbol had been turned on. “I have to go.” He stated, turning away from him and starting to put on his suit. 

“What is it?” 

“I have to go,” Bruce repeated, practically growling in response. He didn’t have time to hold Clark’s hand and make sure the boy would be okay. “I’ll be back when I can.” 

He finished suiting up and left Clark standing there in the cave. He’d have to deal with him later. His city needed him more.


	5. ~Five~

~Five~

Clark frowned. Well, he had been dismissed. Again. He felt like a teenager. Dick had been right.   
Bruce didn’t see him as an equal. Clark wondered if Bruce had ever seen him as an equal. 

He glanced over to the cases with the suits. His. Robin’s. 

Why did Bruce keep them? It was morbid. 

“Alfred told me you’ve been down here for over an hour,” Dick said. 

Clark looked at him. He had been staring at the Robin suit, lost in his thoughts, and hadn’t heard Dick come down. 

Dick looked at the case, stepped up to it, put his hand on the glass. “It’s his way to be close to Jason, I think.” 

There was that word again, Clark thought; close. 

Dick pulled his hand back and looked at Clark. “You’ll get depressed down here. Come on. Bruce won’t be back for hours. I would offer to help him with whatever he’s dealing with, but…” he shrugged gracefully and left the sentence unfinished. 

Clark could fill in the blanks. He threw a last glance at the glass cases and then followed Dick up the stairs. 

“Okay, what do you want to do?” Dick asked. 

It was already after ten, but Clark wasn’t even remotely tired. After all, he hadn’t been doing much of anything all day. And Dick was probably a night person by nature by now. 

“What do you normally do?”

“Go out, fight crime, but as I’m in Bruce’s city and he doesn’t want me out there, I think junk food and horror movies are in order. Or we could hit a club?”

Clark shook his head. “Not in the mood for other people.” He wanted to ask Dick questions. About Jason, about Bruce. About how it had been to grow up with Batman. 

Dick nodded. “You can chose the movie, I’m ordering pizza. Anything you don’t want? Or are allergic to?”

Clark smiled. “I’m not allergic to anything, Dick.”

“Right, Superman. Extra cheese?”

“Is that a real question?”

Dick grinned. “Nah. Just testing you farmboy.” 

It was nice to hear that nickname again. Lois used to call him that, but it sounded differently when Dick said it. 

Once the pizza had been delivered and Alfred had sighed at them and then went to bed or out or something, he sat down with Dick on the couch. 

They watched a horror flick in silence before Dick turned on the couch, sat down in the lotus position and looked at Clark. “Why did you come here?” 

Clark blinked. “I needed help.”

“Yes, I get that, but why did you come here? Why Bruce?”

“He is smart and you said it yourself, he likes puzzles. I’m a puzzle now,” Clark answered. 

“Miss Lane is smart,” Dick pointed out. 

“She doesn’t have the resources and besides, I didn’t want to see her,” Clark admitted. He still didn’t want to see her. What would he even say? 

“Okay, I thought she’s the love of your life?” Dick asked. 

Was she? Clark had thought so. “I wanted to marry her.” 

“Not anymore?” 

“I’m a teenage boy. I was dead for a year.” 

Dick cocked his head. “I don’t mean now. Obviously. But once you’re back to yourself.” 

“Is that even an option? I mean, she most likely has moved on.” 

“Have you?” Dick asked gently. 

Had he? He didn’t know. He only knew that he didn’t feel that need to be with her every second of every day. Was that because he had been dead or was it because he was a teenager again? 

“I don’t know,” Clark answered. 

“You’ll figure it out, I’m sure,” Dick said, patting his leg. It was nice. Clark had always craved to be close to people, but he had also always feared it. 

“Another horror flick?” Clark asked. 

“Let me get some snacks first,” Dick replied. 

Clark nodded, but started looking for something suitable to watch anyway. 

~+~

Clark woke up on the couch the next morning, with Dick gone. He could hear another heartbeat close by and when he listened harder he knew it was Bruce. In the kitchen. 

“Had a good evening?” Bruce asked. 

“Dick came over,” Clark said. 

“I know,” Bruce replied. 

Clark didn’t ask if Bruce had seen Dick leave, if they had talked. He wondered why he hadn’t heard or felt Dick leaving. He was pretty sure he fell asleep around four in the morning with Dick at his side. Maybe his powers weren’t as good as new after all. 

“So, how was patrol?” Clark asked. 

“Why do you ask?”

“I fight crime, you fight crime-”

“What we do is very different,” Bruce cut in. 

“Stop treating me like a kid.” 

“You are a kid, Clark.” 

“I’m a man in a teenager’s body. It’s not like I’m suddenly five!” He slammed his hand down on the coffee table and it broke. “Fuck.”

“You sure are throwing a fit like a child.”

Clark shook his head. Why the hell had he come here? Bruce was – Clark didn’t even know. But living with him wasn’t working. He took a deep breath. “I’m sorry about your coffee table.” He was about to offer to replace or repay it, but then he remembered that he was basically penniless.

“It was time for a new one anyway,” Bruce said. “Breakfast and then some more tests?” 

Clark nodded. What else was there to do?

~+~ 

When he was down in the cave, letting Bruce cut him with Kryptonite blades, he was very aware of the glass cases. 

Of his suit, of the Robin suit. 

“You should rest now,” Bruce said, once he was done. 

Clark nodded, but his mind was racing. The one in the glass case, couldn’t be the only one. Bruce had more than one Batsuit. Surely Robin had more than one suit as well. 

Clark just needed to find it. 

He got up carefully and then made his way up the stairs. 

Bruce would go out again tonight. He had been out on patrol every night since Clark moved in. 

And once Bruce was gone, Clark would look for the Robin suits. 

~+~

It took Clark three days to finally put the suit on. He knew that Bruce would be livid if he knew what Clark was doing. But he wanted to help. He hated being benched. He still had his powers. And like this, no one would know it was him anyway. Robin had been wearing a mask and his suit had a lot of protection. Not that Clark needed it, but it made him feel better knowing that Bruce hadn’t sent out a kid unprotected to fight crime. 

But Robin still died. 

Well, Clark wasn’t that easily killed. 

It felt strange to not be wearing the blue suit with his family’s crest. The Robin suit was heavier too. It took some time to figure out how the mask was attached and it took another hour to stop playing with it. He hadn’t needed to wear a mask before. 

His suit was put together from Jason’s and Dick’s. Because neither Jason’s nor Dick’s old one had fit perfectly. But he thought he could live with this hybrid thing. 

Clark wasn’t going to take on the big guys now, but he would go out and see what he could do, how he could help. He would make himself familiar with the city. 

He was tempted to fly, but Robin didn’t fly, so he stuck to the shadows which was strange too, he had always operated in broad daylight. 

He stopped two muggings and one robbery, and no one thanked him. 

It wasn’t that Clark expected a thank you, but he usually got them. Robin didn’t. He guessed Batman didn’t either. 

It was strange being Robin. Being feared and sometimes hated. Why had Dick been doing it? Why was he still doing it? 

Clark flew back to the Lakehouse way before Bruce would be home. He stripped out of the suit, took a shower and went to bed. 

He couldn’t sleep. 

~+~

“He’s going to be so mad at you,” Nightwing said, swooping down. Clark had just enough time to step aside, so Dick would land in front of him. 

Dick grinned. 

“How did you find me?” 

“I have means and ways,” Dick looked him over. “Nice work. A bit amateurish, but nice.” 

Clark shrugged. “It’s not like I could have asked him to make me a new one.” 

Dick shook his head. “You’re playing with fire.” 

Clark crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s not like any of these guys can hurt me.” 

Dick nodded. “While you’re out here, I think I should show you around. The sights of Gotham at night.” 

“You want to help me?”

“What? Did you think I would run back to him and tell on you? He’ll find out soon enough.”

About that Clark had no illusions. “You don’t disapprove?”

“You’ve done it before. This hero gig, but I bet it’s different now.”

“Yeah. I…yeah,” Clark replied. After three nights out in Gotham, trying to do good, he began to understand how Bruce must feel. 

“It’s not all bad. I used to have fun when I was Robin. Jay too, for that matter.” 

“What did you do for fun?” 

Nightwing grinned. “Rooftop tag. I bet you’d love it.” 

Dick didn’t even have to explain the rules and as the night went on, they made it increasingly more difficult and Dick had been right of course. Clark loved it. 

He hadn’t known, that this could be fun. That working with someone, a partner could be like this. 

They ended the night at one of Dick’s favorite spots with fries and milkshakes. 

“I think that’s why he’s working on this League thing so hard with Wonder Woman,” Dick said when Clark mentioned his feelings about working with someone. “I think he misses having allies. Having a partner. I think he…”

“Needs a new Robin?” 

Dick shrugged. “Maybe. You know you would be kinda perfect because you’re so hard to kill.” 

“Gee, thanks,” Clark said. 

Dick laughed. “You know what I mean.”

“I won’t stay like this forever,” Clark said. 

“Maybe just long enough,” Dick replied. 

“Long enough for what?” 

“To figure out who you want to be in your next life,” Dick said. 

“You see this as a blessing, don’t you?” Clark asked. 

“Don’t you?” 

Clark didn’t know. He had lost everything, but he wasn’t feeling that loss very keenly. This new life he was leading now, living in Gotham, fighting crime, it was exciting. 

Not being a symbol of hope was freeing. 

Not being Clark Kent: weird kid, was nice for a change. 

“You know what? I think I do.” 

Dick offered him more fries and Clark took them.


	6. ~Six~

~Six~

Bruce had watched him for days, did Clark really think that his antics would go unnoticed? He couldn’t believe that Clark went behind his back like this, it was the ultimate betrayal. 

Bruce had known the very moment that he had stepped out on the streets as Robin. He had tracking devices imbedded in the suits. And even though Clark had pieced his new suit together, it still worked. It was naïve of him to think that Bruce didn’t know, he had cameras on every inch of the cave… he watched him steal the role of Robin.

Robin.

He seethed with anger. It infuriated him that Clark would take on this identity and make it his own. Bruce had hoped that it was just passing curiosity and nothing more, that he wouldn’t try to go out another night. 

But he had… then Nightwing joined him and that’s when Bruce knew he could no longer ignore it. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Bruce growled as he dropped down behind Clark dressed as one of his Robins. 

Clark startled slightly and turned to him, his eyes were covered by the lenses in his mask. But Bruce knew that he was surprised. Clark hadn’t heard him approach and there was a reason for that, he was the fucking Batman. 

“Br-” he began, before he caught himself. “Batman.” 

“How dare you.” He seethed. “You had no right.” 

“I just wanted to help-” He babbled, sounding like the teenager he looked like and not the man he claimed to be. “I’ve followed your lead.”

“Are you expecting a thank you?” Bruce questioned sharply. “Go home.” 

“Batman-”

“Now.” 

Clark stiffened and then he flew away and a quick scan later, Bruce knew that he was back at the cave. He breathed a sigh of relief and then finished patrol before he headed back as well. 

Clark was waiting for him sans suit which made looking at him a tad bit easier. “Bruce-” 

Bruce glared at him and Clark snapped his mouth shut. Bruce turned away from him and started to dismantle his armor. 

“No,” Clark began a moment later. “You will not dismiss me again. You’ve been doing this since I got here. Passing me off, dismissing me. I deserve better.” 

“Because you’re no longer a child, even though you’re acting like one right now.” Bruce snapped, dragging his fingers through his hair. “You had no right.” 

“I just wanted to help.” 

“You think playing tag with Dick is helping?” Bruce demanded. “You’re not trained to be Robin.”

“I’m more than qualified and I can’t be hurt!” Clark huffed and Bruce would give him that point, he didn’t need to worry about finding him dead like…Bruce shook his head, glaring at Clark. 

“Be as it may, you’re not a trained fighter. You could hurt someone!” Bruce argued, he remember Clark's lack of a fighting style. He relied on his abilities and here in Gotham, that wasn’t going to cut it. He was a hindrance and a danger to others. 

“Then train me, Bruce!” He insisted. “Let me be your Robin.” 

Bruce just stared at him, not sure what to do. His heart was telling him no, but his mind knew that having a Robin at his side would be more beneficial… he had missed having a partner. Hence why he had been working so hard to build the League. 

“I can’t help the League now, but this, this I can do.” He continued. “Please, Bruce.” 

Bruce sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “We’ll train tomorrow, you will not go out on the streets until I say so.” 

Clark beamed at him, his smile lighting up his face. “Yes!” 

“Now get out of here before I change my mind.” He barked and Clark nodded, darting up the stairs and disappearing into the house. 

“You’ve made the right decision, Master Bruce.” Alfred stated, making his presence known as he put the tray of tea on the desk. “It’ll be good for you and Master Clark.”

Bruce shook his head, he wasn’t remotely convinced. “That remains to be seen.” 

“Should I start on a proper suit?” He asked and Bruce reluctantly nodded. “I don’t think he’ll need as much armor, it’ll make it a tad lighter and fit better. Is there anything else you need, Master Bruce?”

“No, thank you, Alfred.” Bruce dismissed him and sat down at his desk to look over a few files before retiring to bed. 

~*~ 

“Don’tcha think that you’re training him a bit too hard?” 

Bruce blinked, turning to look at Dick. “It’s none of your concern, at least he’s being trained. It’s only been a few days and he insisted I not go easy on him. And if he wants to patrol, he needs to work hard.” 

“But-” 

“You saw him on the streets. His technique is sloppy, he favors his right, and he relies too much on his abilities. He needs to learn the proper-” 

“You know I can hear you,” Clark cut in, suddenly appearing in front of them. 

Bruce narrowed his gaze, focusing on him. “And I told you as such. You shouldn’t listen in on other people’s conversation. It’s rude.” He stated, shaking his head. “And once more you’re utilizing your abilities when you shouldn’t be. At this rate, you’ll never be cleared to patrol.” 

“Bruce, isn’t that a little drastic?” Dick questioned, looking between the two of them. “He’s more ready than I was.” 

“I expect more from Clark. You had trained daily with me for months, before I allowed you on the streets.” Bruce sighed. “Even though you snuck out before I allowed it.”

Dick gasped. “You knew about that?” 

Bruce snorted. “Of course.” He glanced back at Clark. “You haven’t finished your training for the day.” 

Clark frowned, but then reluctantly nodded and returned back to the gym to continue the drills that Bruce had taught him. 

“If you want to help, you should spar with him.” Bruce suggested as he turned his attention back to Dick. 

Dick raised a brow and then his gaze clouded over as if lost in thought. “Like Jay?” He whispered and Bruce nodded. “I didn’t-” he swallowed, shaking his head. “I should have been there more, he needed me.” 

Bruce felt a sudden heaviness in his chest. They had never talked about Jason and what had happened… Yes, it would have been nice if Dick had taken him more under his wing. But in the end, it was Bruce’s fault. He had failed Jason. He cleared his throat, suddenly unable to talk. He closed his eyes briefly, trying to reign in his emotions. “No need to bring up the past. Clark needs just as much guidance.” 

Dick nodded, leaving him in the cave to join Clark in the gym. 

Bruce breathed in deeply and glanced over at Jason’s suit. He hoped that he wasn’t making the same mistake again. Clark was older and not as vulnerable as Jason had been. He was going to do it right this time.


	7. ~Seven~

~Seven~

“You are doing better,” Dick said, sweeping Clark's feet from under him and grinning. 

Clark huffed in annoyance. “Clearly. Why can't I use me powers? I feel crippled like this!” He punched the mat hard and Dick winced. “Shit,” Clark said. 

Dick got it. He would have felt crippled too if he wouldn't be allowed to use his god given gifts, but he also knew why Bruce insisted on training Clark like he was training him. He just wished Bruce would explain why he was doing what he was doing. 

Well, now Dick was here and he would step the hell in, because he wasn't going to make the same mistakes again. He would do better this time. 

“It's because everyone knows that Batman would never have a meta human as his partner, it's also better if no one knows you can do what Superman, who is dead as far as the world is concerned, used to do. It would only raise all kinds of questions no one here wants to answer.” 

Clark closed his eyes for a brief moment and then looked at Dick. It was such a strange perfect blue, Dick thought. 

“And if you should get carried away or distracted, you could really hurt someone, Clark. People here are meaner, they fight harder. As far as I understand it, you mostly saved people from fires or earthquakes or what not. You left the cops-”

“Police,” Clark corrected. 

“Police deal with the criminals in your city,” Dick said. 

“Yeah,” Clark confirmed. 

“This will be different. You already saw. No one is going to thank you. They will fear you, only slightly less than they fear the guy who was holding the gun.”

“I understand, it still sucks that I can't use my powers,” Clark said. 

“Well, you can use them, sneakily,” Dick replied, because he saw no harm in that. 

Clark sat up halfway and grinned at Dick. “Sneakily?” 

“Yeah, sneakily,” Dick replied. 

“Okay.”

“Okay, so from the top?” 

Clark nodded and got up again. He didn't have a single bruise and he had been thrown on the mat more than once. Perfect skin and body, Dick thought. 

“I'm ready,” Clark said. 

“If you can pin me to the mat, we're gonna go out Saturday,” Dick said. 

Clark thought about it for a moment. “Why is that an incentive?” 

“Dancing, drinking, getting laid? Why is it not one?” Dick asked. 

Clark blushed and looked away. 

“Clark...are you a virgin?” 

“NO!” he said sharply. “I don't know,” he amended. “I mean...I was when I was this age the last time.”

“Oh,” Dick said. 

“Obviously, I've been with Lois since. Countless times.” 

“Obviously,” Dick said. “I'd say no, then, you are not a virgin. Does it feel different in this body?”  
Clark was turning a nice shade of pink, Dick thought, watching fascinated. 

“How the hell should I know?” 

Dick made the universal gesture for jerking off and Clark blushed even more. 

“I can't with...with Bruce in the house.” Clark said and looked stubbornly over Dick's shoulder at the wall. 

“Ah, okay...so, how about this, if you can pin me to the mat I will rent a nice hotel room to stay for the weekend. One for you and one for me?” 

Clark grinned. “You got yourself a deal.” 

Dick grinned right back. 

~+~

Dick hasn't officially met Diana Prince yet, because Bruce was an asshole and kept her to himself, he thought. 

“Oh,” she said, looking at Dick's chest and then snapped her eyes to his face. 

He grinned at her, rubbing his hair with a towel. “Hi, I'm Dick.” 

“Diana,” Diana said, holding out her hand and Dick took it. Shook it gently. 

“Bruce isn't back yet, Clark is still downstairs, but he should be up soon. He needs a shower too after our spar.” 

“Bruce said he would be here,” Diana replied. 

“Well,” Dick shrugged. “It's Bruce.” 

“Master Dick, I think you should put on some pants,” Alfred chided. 

Dick supposed he should put on some pants and underwear, maybe a shirt too. “You're right, Alfred. Be right back, Miss Prince.”

“Please call me Diana,” she replied with a wink. 

“Sure thing, Diana,” Dick said and then went to grab some clothes. When he was presentable again, Alfred was setting down a tray with coffee and cakes in the living room. He could hear the shower running, so Clark had finally decided to join them. That was good. 

“So, you're here on League business?” Dick asked. 

Diana raised an eyebrow. “How much do you know?” 

Dick shrugged, grabbing one of the cakes. “Not enough, if you ask me. Way too much, if you ask Bruce.” 

Diana laughed. “That sounds about right. Yes, I am here on League business. I wanted to talk with Bruce about his trip to the coast.” 

“The...mermaid?” Dick asked. 

“Have you seen him? I would hardly call him a mermaid. Merman more likely. But Bruce informed me he does not have a fishtail.” She took a careful sip from her cup. It looked elegant. Everything about Diana Prince looked elegant. At first glance she didn't look like a warrior at all. She probably liked it that way. 

“Is he going to join?” Clark asked from the door. He looked impossibly young, Dick thought. Especially like this with the baggy clothes and the freshly scrubbed face. 

“Clark,” Diana said. 

“Diana,” Clark replied, coming closer and sitting down in the only empty armchair.

“No,” Diana answered the question. “I don't think Bruce can charm him either.” 

Dick snorted. “Bruce can charm a fucking rock if he wants to.” 

Clark gave him a curious look. 

Dick waved it away. “I just don't think Bruce is trying to charm him. He wants an ally who wants to fight with him and Wonder Woman and that Flash guy. Who was by the way, suspiciously easy to recruit.” 

“Maybe Bruce charmed him,” Diana said with a laugh. “He was charming when we first met.” 

“The Flash was desperate,” Bruce's voice cut in and everyone turned to look at him. 

Dick berated himself silently that he hadn't heard Bruce. But neither it seemed did Diana or Clark. Did he come from the Cave entrance, Dick wondered? 

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Dick asked. 

Bruce gave him a look, that clearly said he should have heard Bruce coming in. Should have been aware somehow. Well, fuck you, Bruce. 

“Bruce, how charming of you to be late again,” Diana said. “Dick and Clark were nice enough to keep me company. Cake?” 

Bruce looked at her, one eyebrow raised. Dick was impressed by Diana. She clearly didn't take any shit from Bruce. 

“Sure,” Bruce said. “Is the coffee still warm?” 

“Yes,” Dick said, “But if it isn’t Clark can always heat it up for you. He does have heat-vision after all.” 

“Oh, great,” Clark said, “I'm a glorified microwave now.” 

Dick sniggered. Diana laughed. Bruce just sighed. 

“Now that we cleared that up,” Bruce said, taking a seat beside Diana on the couch. “I still have no news about the Merman.”

“I think I should speak to him,” Diana said. 

“You think he needs a softer touch?” Clark asked. 

Diana looked at him sharply. “No, not at all. I want to speak with him from warrior to warrior.” 

“Oh,” Clark said like he just realized that he wasn’t a warrior at all. “Didn't Bruce already try that?” 

Valid question, Dick thought, because you could say a lot about Batman, but he was a warrior in his own way too. 

“I'm a vigilante,” Bruce said unapologetic. “You know that. You asked questions about the Batman. In fact you told me to stop doing what I was doing.” 

Clark winced. “I was... I didn't know you.” 

“You knew enough,” Bruce said. 

Dick had the feeling he really needed to steer them back on track. Right the fuck now. “Maybe Diana is onto something. He won't try to push her against a wall by the throat, at least.” 

“He did that?” Clark asked, alarmed. 

“You trashed my favorite Batmobile,” Bruce said. 

“I'm never going to live that down, am I?” Clark asked. 

Bruce smiled. And that....that was good, Dick thought. 

“It's decided then. I will talk to him and try to make our intent clear.” 

“What if he doesn't want to join?” Clark asked.

“Then we'll leave him alone,” Bruce said. 

Dick was sure that Bruce would still keep an eye on the guy, just in case. But in the meantime he had other fish to fry. And figuring out what the hell was wrong with Clark, except for the obvious, was one of those fish. 

Clark looked like he wanted to say something, but Dick cut in. 

“Great, so...me and Clark will be in the city this weekend. Staying there in fact.” 

“And do what?” Bruce asked, his voice was very calm which...well, whatever Dick thought. He was a grown man and Clark, even if you couldn't tell right now, was a grown man. They could spend a weekend in Gotham if they wanted to. 

“Having fun, Bruce. I don't think it's very healthy for Clark to stay at the Lakehouse or the Cave only. He needs to live a little.” 

“And you want to show him how?” Bruce asked. Still in that calm voice. 

“Well, yeah. You can hardly invite him on your dates – I don't remember you being into that kind of threesome.” 

“Dick!” 

“What kind of threesome are you into, Bruce?” Diana asked. There was a wicked smile curving her lips. 

“When I was sixteen, I caught him with two women in the corridor to the library,” Dick stage whispered. 

Everyone looked at Bruce, who glared at Dick. 

Dick laughed. 

“It was three in the morning, he should have been in bed, sleeping,” Bruce said. “And he didn't see anything indecent.” 

Dick sighed. “Well, yeah, they were just getting started,” he admitted. 

“Shame,” Diana said. 

Dick grinned at her. 

“Don't you have plans, Dick? With Clark?” Bruce asked. 

Dick knew when to stop teasing Bruce and Clark looked rather shocked too, so he nodded. “Yeah, you're right. See you later Bruce,” he said, signaling Clark to come with him. 

Clark looked relieved once they were outside the Lakehouse. “Was that all true?” He asked. 

“About Bruce and the threesome?” 

“Yeah,” Clark answered. 

“Yes, I did catch them in the act, one girl was kissing him and the other one was on her knees, fumbling with his zipper,” Dick replied. 

“Oh,” Clark said.

“They were all of age,” Dick said. 

“I didn't think they weren't. I mean... he's the Batman. He cares for the law in his own way,” Clark replied. 

Dick stretched and looked at Clark. “He's better now, you know. After you died, he...well, it's kinda horrible to put it that way, but he got better after that. He got perspective I think. He doesn't brand them anymore, isn't overly brutal either. He's being social. Not as Bruce Wayne, but as him.” 

“I’m glad,” was all Clark said, but Dick thought that there really wasn't anything else to say anyway. 

“Anything you want to do? Now that Bruce gave us the evening to play?” 

“Wanna fly with me?” Clark asked. 

Dick didn't even have to think about it. “Hell, yes.” 

So that's what they did. 

~+~

Clark was being cornered by two hot girls and Dick was watching amused. It was clear as day that Clark had no idea that he was in fact hot. That people other than Lois and Dick thought so too. 

Dick ordered another drink and decided to let it play out. Clark had to learn how to be him in this body. Dick could hardly help him with that. 

“You just stood here and watched,” Clark said, grabbing Dick's drink and downing it in one go. 

“What should I have done?” Dick asked, amused. 

Clark shook his head. “Rescue me.” 

Dick grinned. “From two very pretty girls?” 

“They're too young for me, or too old in this body...” Clark said, sounding a bit annoyed. 

“Relax you don't have to do anything,” Dick replied just as a pretty redhead asked him for a dance. “Follow my lead,” Dick added and took the girl's hand. 

He lost Clark for an hour or so, but as Clark was pretty much indestructible he wasn't too worried about it. He had fun and he hoped that Clark had some too. It was their weekend away from Bruce and the Lakehouse after all. And to be honest, Dick didn't know how long he could put off going back home to his city. He didn't have any urgent cases right now, but it was never good to be away for too long. 

Clark found him eventually and grabbed his hand. Dick was spun around and he automatically put his hands on Clark's hips. 

“Having fun?” 

“I told them you're my boyfriend,” Clark said. All serious. 

Dick laughed. “Come closer then,” he teased, pressing himself closer to Clark's body. Clark was hot and not in the least sweaty, he smelled good too. Like crisp air. Somewhere high up. 

“Dick-” Clark said as Dick leaned into him and his lips brushed Clark's neck. 

“You smell really good, you know,” Dick whispered, because he knew that Clark could pick his voice out.

“Thank you,” Clark said, sounding a bit bewildered. 

“Enough fun and music and dancing? Wanna get out of here?” Dick asked, he wasn't even sure if he was flirting. Probably. Clark was intriguing like this. More so than he had been as Superman. 

“Yes,” Clark said. “I think that would be a good idea.” 

They grabbed their coats and went outside and then Clark grabbed his hand again, pulling him into a side-street, deserted and dark. 

“My my-” Dick started but Clark was putting his arms around him and then they were airborne and he bit his lip so he wouldn’t start laughing out loud. 

Clark landed on the balcony of their hotel suite. 

“The doors are closed,” Dick said. 

“I'm sure you can get us in,” Clark replied. 

Dick rolled his eyes. “Breaking and entering into our own hotel suite?”

“Dick-”

Dick smiled. “Fine,” he said, because he had of course other means to get in. It was Vigilantism 101. “Observe and learn,” he added, because why pass up a perfectly fine opportunity for a lesson. 

“You sound like Bruce,” Clark replied. He was close, Dick could feel his breath hitting his neck when he spoke. Fuck. He fumbled with the lock a bit and was glad that there was no one to see how distracted he really was. Well, no one except for Clark, but as Clark was the distraction, it really didn't count. 

“Tada,” he said once the door of the balcony was open. “Home sweet home.” 

“Or something,” Clark said, entering. They were in Dick's room and not Clark's which was just next door. No connecting doors in the room, Clark would have to leave to get to his own room. 

“Drink?” Dick asked. 

“No,” Clark replied, shaking his head. 

He was nervous, Dick could see that as plain as day. “Clark.”

“Yes?” 

“No need to be nervous,” Dick said. 

“I'm not.” 

Dick hummed his skepticism. 

Clark ran a hand through his hair. Messing it up nicely. “I don't even know why I'm nervous.” 

“I can tell you,” Dick offered. 

“Okay?” 

“Because your hormones are all over the place, because you feel – or your body feels and reacts like a teenager and you're away from home or any responsible adult, and you want to kiss me.” 

“I-” Clark bit his lip and then nodded. 

“See? No need to be-” he didn't finish that sentence because then Clark was right there and he was kissing Dick. It wasn't a chaste kiss. It wasn't a kiss from a boy, it was a kiss from a man who knew how to kiss. Who liked to kiss and Dick fell right into that kiss. 

“I'm not,” Clark repeated. 

“You're not,” Dick said and kissed him this time.


	8. ~Eight~

~Eight~

Clark had never imagined kissing another man like this… and he wondered if coming back to life changed him in some sort of way. Or maybe it was just Dick. 

“Bed?” Dick asked, pulling apart long enough to take a much needed breath. He waggled his eyebrows in a very suggestive manner and then his mouth was on Clark’s again. 

Clark moaned as Dick’s hand pressed against his erection. He couldn’t remember a time he was this hard. He thrust against Dick’s hand and managed to nod, not trusting his voice at all. 

Dick grinned and then helped Clark out of his clothes. “You’re so beautiful,” Dick whispered against his skin, pressing kisses over his chest. 

Clark shuddered, his body flush with desire. “Not in this body.” 

“Are you kidding me?” Dick snorted as he pushed Clark onto the bed and straddled him. He splayed his fingers over Clark’s chest and rocked against him. “You’re perfect.” 

Clark felt his cheeks flush at the praise. He’s been all out of sorts over his body. He had packed some more muscle on since he came back, but he was nothing like he had been before he died. He still felt lanky and unsure of himself. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Dick smiled and god, did he have the most perfect smile and striking blue eyes. 

Clark tugged him down and kissed him hard, wanting to feel Dick’s body pressed against his. His fingers paused as he felt a ridged scar on his hip, it shocked him out of the moment and made him take pause. He gulped in a breath and then stared at Dick’s chest, there were a handful of scars that marred his otherwise perfect skin. 

“Dangers of the job,” Dick shrugged as he continued to rock against him and coaxed another moan out of him. 

Clark shook his head and blinked, as his fingers brushed over another scar. He had never considered how fragile skin was… if Dick had this many, he wondered about Bruce. He suddenly realized he hadn’t seen Bruce without a shirt on and he wanted to, he wanted to see every scar and kiss… 

Clark gasped at the sudden realization and completely tensed up. His mind drifting to Bruce standing before him, naked and oh, my god. He wanted Bruce. 

“Clark?” Dick questioned as he ran his fingers up and down Clark’s side. “Hey, you looked a bit freaked out there? You okay?”

Clark shook his head, here Dick was offering himself up to him freely, but all he could think about was Bruce. “Sorry, I um. Fuck.”

Dick laughed, “Never thought I’d hear Superman cuss.”

Clark groaned, dragging his fingers through his hair. “I’m no Superman now.” 

Dick sighed and pulled away, flopping back onto the bed. “I guess this isn’t going to happen then.”

“Sorry,” he frowned, worrying his lip. “I’ve always been a one guy at a time, kinda guy.”

Dick turned over and looked at him, a brow raised. “One guy? Are you saying, what I think you’re saying?” 

Clark flushed, feeling overexposed, but oddly comfortable with Dick beside him. “It’s stupid, cause Bruce doesn’t even see me as a potential partner. He treats me like a kid.” 

“Well, we’ll just have to make him realize you’re not.” Dick grinned as he practically draped himself over Clark and kissed him once more. 

“Dick.” 

“It’s fine, Clark. You have the hots for Bruce, who doesn’t? I did back in the day. He’s a gorgeous man.” Dick chuckled, renewing his efforts, touching and teasing Clark and nipping at his lip. “You’re horny, I’m horny… have you even been with a guy before?” 

Clark shook his head, this was definitely a first for him. 

Dick winked at him. “Then let this be a lesson.” 

A lesson, Clark reasoned. “Yeah,” he smiled and tugged Dick into another kiss, just giving in to his body’s desires. 

~*~ 

Clark couldn’t remember what he was about to say, because Dick was kissing him. At the Lakehouse… this wasn’t what they had planned. And, oh! He wrapped his arms around Dick, returning the kiss when he felt Bruce’s gaze on his skin. This was the plan. He just hoped it wouldn’t backfire in his face.

“Call me,” Dick winked, pulling away. “I’ll see you later.” 

Clark grinned, “I will.” He waved at Dick and watched him go. Clark turned to Bruce and smiled, “Morning, Bruce.” 

“Clark.” He replied with a curt nod, but his gaze was focused on the front door, to where Dick had just left. “Have a nice weekend?” 

“Yeah,” Clark smiled as he tugged slightly on the strap to his bag. He couldn’t tell if Bruce was jealous or not, but the intensity of his gaze made his stomach flip flop. “You?” 

“Yes,” he stated, fixing his gaze on him and Clark’s heart skipped a beat. Bruce was looking at him and not through him, it felt like the first time that Bruce was really seeing him. “What was that?” 

“What was what?” Clark asked innocently enough, wanting Bruce to actually say it. 

“Clark.”

“Bruce.” 

“Don’t you think you’re too young-”

“God dammit Bruce, I’m older than Dick is! I just don’t look it,” Clark snapped. “He at least treats me with respect and acknowledges that I’m not just a teenager.” 

Bruce glared at him, his jaw flexing. “I don’t think it’s wise.” He stated, his voice dark and clipped. 

“Well you’re not my father, I lost him years ago. Dick made me feel whole for the first time since I’ve come back. You should take some pointers.” Clark argued as he turned and headed to his room. He slammed the door and sagged against it. 

He closed his eyes and extended his hearing, listening for something, anything. Bruce’s heartbeat wasn’t as calm and steady as it normally was. Then he heard him move quickly away and down to the Cave. 

Clark hit his head back against the door. 

This wasn’t exactly what he was hoping for, but it was a start. 

~*~

Clark changed into his workout clothes and headed down to the gym. He started his routine and just continued on, focusing on his muscles flexing and pushing himself further than he had before.

He paused when he noticed Bruce watching him from the entrance. Clark stood up, turning to him. “Bruce?”

Bruce narrowed his gaze on him and then nodded. “Suit up.” 

Clark blinked, his heart skipping a beat. Did Bruce say what he thought he said? “Suit up?” He repeated, hoping he heard him right. Was this it? He’d been working so hard for this. 

“Do I need to repeat myself?” He questioned harshly and turned away. 

It only took Clark a second to catch up. He quickly suited up in the Robin suit that had been made for him. This was the first time he was putting it on for real. This was it. 

When he was finished he turned to Bruce and watched him don the cowl. This was really happening… Clark wondered briefly if this was because Bruce really thought he was ready or their argument this morning. Either way, he’d take it. 

He was ready for this and anything else to come his way. The night was just beginning.


	9. ~Nine~

~Nine~

Bruce had to admit, if only to himself, that Clark was a good Robin. Dick had prepared him well for what Batman needed. 

But that was of course not the only thing that Dick had helped Clark with. Bruce was pretty sure that the kiss wasn’t a first or even the end of the physical relationship Clark had with Dick. Dick had always been generous with his affections and as he got older it translated easily to sex as well. 

He frowned down at the street, watching Clark deal with a mugging. 

What had Dick been thinking? Clark had Lois, he would go back to her once they figured out why Clark was a teenager again. Clark had a life. Dick could not be part of that life, didn’t he know that?   
Did Clark know that for Dick this was probably just a bit of fun? 

Bruce really didn’t want to think about this anymore. 

He was angry at Dick. He had asked Dick for his help with Clark and Dick had complicated everything. 

Clark finished handcuffing the guy below and looked up at Bruce. He was grinning. He looked in this low light a bit like Dick used to, before – before. Dick had fun being Robin and it seemed that Clark was having fun being Robin too. 

He had half a mind to tell Clark he’d done well, but then he remembered that it wouldn’t do to encourage Clark. He wouldn’t stay. He wouldn’t be Bruce’s Robin. Once he was back to his normal self, he would don Superman’s cape and fly off to be only seen on the news. 

Bruce smiled wryly to himself. It seemed Clark being here, in Gotham, living in Bruce’s house, being his Robin, it was all affecting Bruce already. 

If he liked it or not. And he didn’t like it. 

He jumped quietly down and stood beside Clark. “Police will be here soon. It’s time to get going.” 

Clark nodded and followed Bruce to the Batmobile. 

“Usually I wait for the police,” Clark said, looking out of the window. “If there is nothing else, pressing I mean.” 

“Like a flood, you mean?” Bruce asked. 

Clark smiled. “Yes, like that. You never stay, do you?” 

“No, sometimes I meet up with Gordon on the roof of the police station.” 

“Does he know you have a new partner?” Clark asked. 

“I didn’t tell him,” Bruce replied. There was no use, as Clark wasn’t staying anyway. It didn’t mean of course that the Police Commissioner didn’t know. 

“If he’s only as half as good as I think he is, he knows you’re working with someone. I mean, someone else other than Wonder Woman.” 

“Diana and I aren’t doing anything public,” Bruce said. 

Clark smiled. “Yet.” 

Clark was onto something of course. He was smarter than Bruce had given him credit for. It was such a dissonance between what he thought he knew about Superman and what he really knew. And it was ten times worse now that Clark looked like a teenage boy. A very handsome teenage boy. 

“How will you make the world understand that you’re working with Gotham’s brutal vigilante?” Bruce asked, just to focus on something else than these muddled feelings he had for Clark. 

“I don’t care what the world thinks, Bruce. I can’t control their fear, or their opinion and I know you’re a good man, Bruce. You care about people.”

“Humans,” Bruce corrected. 

Clark looked at him then: his eyes sharp. “I live with you and I am not human. You’re working with Diana and Barry and they’re Meta-Humans.” Clark cocked his head. “Do you enjoy it when someone calls you out on your bullshit?” 

“Have you met Alfred?” Bruce replied, amused, despite himself. 

Clark laughed. 

~+~

“Did you seduce him?” Bruce asked, landing smoothly beside Nightwing. 

Dick didn’t even turn around. So he had known that Bruce was in his city. Good to know Dick wasn’t getting sloppy. 

“Who?” Dick asked. Probably only to mess with Bruce. 

“Clark,” Bruce answered, calmly. 

Dick shrugged. “There was no need. He wanted me, I wanted him.” 

“Did you think about the consequences?” 

“Is this really the right time and place?” Dick replied sharply. “I’m working.” 

“It’s a stakeout, you bugged the apartment and are recording this,” Bruce pointed out. 

Dick sighed, put down the binoculars and turned to look at Bruce. “What consequences? We had fun.”

“Does Clark know that?” 

Dick sighed again, sat down in the lotus position and looked up at Bruce. “You think I’m starting the romance of the century here, B?”

Bruce suppressed a flinch. Jason used to call him that. Jason had been the first to call him that. “I don’t know what you’re doing with him. I just know that he won’t stay like this.” 

Dick looked sharply at him. “Do you know what is wrong with him?” 

Bruce nodded. He had some theories and he was going to talk them over with Fox this week. But he was pretty sure Clark’s condition was temporary. “I have some ideas. I just need to talk it over with someone.” 

“Can you reverse it?” Dick asked. 

“No, I don’t think so.” 

Dick frowned. “So?” 

“It’s going to reverse itself,” Bruce answered. “His body is healing itself as we speak.” 

Dick nodded. “Makes sense. He is constantly soaking up the sun. Did you tell him?” 

“Not yet,” Bruce replied. 

“But you will, tell him?” It wasn’t really a question, Bruce knew. 

“Of course, once I am sure it’s what I think it is.” 

“Good,” Dick said. 

“What about your little…affair?” 

“Are you warning me off?” Dick asked, a smile curving around his lips. 

“I’m not warning you off,” Bruce replied. Because he wasn’t. He just – “I don’t want any entanglements. He will go back to his old life. To his…to his former lover.” 

“Will he?” Dick said. “He’s different.” 

“No,” Bruce said. “He’s different now. But do you really think he would leave the woman he wanted to marry for good, to be with someone wholly inappropriate?” 

“Like me?” Dick said sharply. 

“A man,” Bruce answered. He hadn’t been necessarily thinking about Dick, he realized. “How would he explain that to the world?” 

“You’re getting ahead of yourself. Sups doesn’t make public statements, it would be suicidal. After all, Lex had figured it out and used it against him. He won’t make that mistake again. So your point is moot. And if he’s going to introduce someone to his mother…well, she’s his mother, I think she’ll deal with that too.” 

Bruce had to admit that Dick was right. When did Dick became the voice of reason? “I see, you thought it through.” 

Dick sighed a third time. “You realize, we’re just playing around, right? It’s for fun, I’m safe. He can try out stuff with me. He can trust me to say no or be creative.” 

“Stop,” Bruce said a bit too harshly. He didn’t want any details. 

Dick nodded and picked up his binoculars. It was his way to tell Bruce the conversation was over. Bruce took the hint and left. 

~+~

His meeting with Fox went as he thought it would. Lucius confirmed what Bruce has discovered. Clark’s body was healing itself. It was already becoming evident. Clark had more muscles, he was filling out fast. Faster than any human. He still had the face of a teenage boy, but his hormones would be back to normal soon and in a few months he would be the man he had been before he died. At least physically. 

“Your text said, you wanted to talk to me about something important,” Clark said as soon as Bruce came through the door of the Lakehouse. 

“I talked with Fox today about your blood work.” He replied, loosening his tie. 

“And?” 

“And we cannot reverse it, but it seems it won’t be necessary anyway. Your body is healing itself. It’s aging fast too. Soon you will be like you used to be before.” 

“How soon?” 

“Ten months, maybe a year,” Bruce replied. 

Clark grabbed the kitchen table hard. “A year? I will be stuck like this for a year?” 

“You will age over that time. It has already started, Clark.” 

“I can’t…I hoped we could, I hoped you could help me. I thought-” he cut himself off. “What am I going to do for a year?” 

Bruce wanted to tell him that it was up to him, but that wasn’t very comforting. “You can stay here until you figure it out, of course.” 

Clark nodded. “Thank you.” 

“I’m sorry, I can’t help you, Clark.” 

“You are helping me. It’s better that I know. I couldn’t have figured it out on my own,” Clark said. He rubbed a hand over his face. “It’s like a vacation from real life.” 

Bruce didn’t know what to say to that. So he kept silent. 

“I…need some air,” Clark added and was out of the door an up in the air before Bruce could come up with a reply. He wondered if Clark would seek out Dick and then he shook it off. He had no designs on Dick or Clark. They could do whatever they wanted. 

And he had to admit to himself that right now, Dick could do more for Clark than he could. 

He’ll just have to wait for Clark to come back.


	10. ~Ten~

Clark flew into the sky, with no real direction in mind until he found himself near Blüdhaven… he realized he needed to see Dick. He searched the rooftops and found Nightwing perched on the edge of the roof of an old warehouse. 

Nightwing was a beautiful silent figure, patrolling the night. Clark felt guilty for intruding, but he needed to see him, to talk to him. His head was still a mess after his brief talk with Bruce. He didn’t know what to think. 

Clark dropped down behind him and Dick reacted, before he realized who it was, probably a gut instinct and Clark wasn’t as quiet as he’d like to think… not like the Batman. Dick stopped mid swing, his eyes widening as he focused on Clark. He dropped his stance and looked Clark over. “What’s wrong?” 

Clark shrugged, not sure himself. This was good news, wasn’t it? They knew what was wrong with him. It’s what he wanted, but not. 

“Did he tell you?”

Clark tensed, his anger rising at the fact that Dick had held something back from him. He expected it from Bruce, but not Dick. “You knew?”

“The better question is, why did he come all the way here to tell me?” Dick smirked. 

Clark blinked, confused. “What?” 

“B came here, to Blüdhaven, which he rarely does mind you. And he warned me not to get ‘entangled’ with you.” Dick rushed to explain, grinning. “You do realize our plan is working. We got so under his skin!” 

It took Clark a second to process the full weight of Dick’s comment. He just didn’t understand why Bruce would warn him that way. “Entangled?” He repeated. “What does he mean by that?” 

Dick huffed. “He thinks you’re going to run off to Lois once you’re fixed. He doesn’t want any entanglements… aka, he doesn’t want to get involved if he’s going to get hurt. But that’s not what’s going to happen is it?” Dick paused his shit-eating grin fading at the thought. “Right? I mean you’re into B now.” 

Clark’s heart tightened at the mention of Lois. “He knows I haven’t even talked to her… I couldn’t. Not now, I don’t know if I can after I return back to normal. So much has happened.”

“Cause you have all these feelings for a certain Bat,” Dick teased. 

Clark felt his cheeks flush. God help him, he did. So much. 

“Go to him.”

Clark closed his eyes, he wanted to, “I don’t know.” 

Dick smiled, placing his hand on Clark’s chest. “You know, right here.” He tapped his chest and then leaned up and kissed him softly… almost as if it was a goodbye and maybe it was in a way. “Go.” 

Clark nodded and then flew up into the air, heading back to Gotham. 

~*~ 

Clark stood in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection. Bruce was right, he had already started to age. He had gained more muscle, he didn’t feel as lanky as before. He thought that it was due to the training, but no human would have bulked up this fast. 

He sighed, dragging his fingers through his hair and turned away from the mirror, heading back to his room. He thought a shower and change of clothes would help, but his thoughts were still a jumbled mess… or maybe it was just his hormones going crazy. 

“Clark.” 

Clark startled slightly and turned to Bruce, feeling a little sheepish for being caught unaware. “Hi.” 

“Hi.” Bruce smiled, slightly amused. “How are you-” he paused, seemingly searching for the proper word to use. But Clark knew what he meant and how hard it was for him to even ask. 

“Better,” Clark replied. “I’m still trying to wrap my mind around it all.” 

Bruce nodded. “When you decide what to do, let me know.” Bruce offered another smile and started to turn away from him. 

Clark felt a sudden rush of emotions at the sight of Bruce leaving him and he took the leap that Dick had urged him to do. “I want you.” 

Bruce stopped in his tracks, his body tensing. “What?” 

“You heard me,” Clark rushed. “I want you.” 

Bruce laughed and all of Clark’s hopes that something could happen were dashed. “Do you hear yourself?” He asked, his voice crisp and hard. “You’re in a state of flux, your hormones are making you think you want me. How do you expect me to take you seriously when I caught you kissing Dick? And you’ve not even talked to your former fiancé.” 

Clark groaned. “Dick and I were just having fun.” 

“And Lois?” Bruce questioned sharply. 

Lois. “It’s been over a year- she’s moved on.”

“How do you know? You’ve not even talked to her.” Bruce repeated. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “This is pointless.” 

“It’s not,” Clark argued. “I can’t explain it, but I have all these feelings for you-”

“Of course, I took you in, I have given you food, clothing, a home. Your hormones are out of control.” Bruce concluded and Clark knew not to argue further with him. He had already decided for Clark… he was denying Clark’s feelings as false, but he never once said it was because Bruce didn’t have feelings for him in return. 

Clark used a touch of his speed and his strength to get close to Bruce and kiss him. It was a simple kiss, a brush of lips, but it filled Clark with everything he had never felt before. The intensity shocked him, he had never felt like this before, not with Lois or Dick. It was life altering. 

Bruce had tensed and pushed Clark away. His eyes were blown and Clark knew he couldn’t deny that he felt something. Bruce wanted this too. “No.” Bruce stated, but his voice wasn’t as cold as it had been a moment before, the kiss affected him too.

“For now,” Clark whispered. He knew what he had to do. Bruce had already given it away. Bruce wouldn’t let this progress until he had officially ended things with Lois. Bruce was clinging on to that. But Clark would prove him wrong. He had loved Lois, but that was a lifetime ago. 

Bruce just stared at him, but he didn’t argue or contraindicate anything. He just shook his head and retreated to his room. 

Clark smiled as he touched his lips, they were still tingling and Clark wanted more than anything to kiss him again, but that would have to wait. He just needed to go to Lois, to see her, to end things. Soon.


	11. ~Eleven~

~Eleven~

Bruce was sure this was all Dick’s fault. He was staring at his city in the daylight, when he should have been working. Gotham didn’t look dark in daylight, not from up here, he thought. The blue sky would even suit Clark. He shook his head, what a mess. What a fucking mess. 

He grabbed his phone and called Dick, maybe the boy would be up by now. 

Dick answered after the third ring. “What?” He mumbled. He sounded half asleep. It was eleven in the morning. 

Bruce sighed. “Did you encourage him?” 

“Fuck, Bruce, can you please take care of your fucking relationship problems yourself?” 

“Language,” Bruce said. “There is no relationship-”

“Denial, as always. I don’t have time for your bullshit. Go and talk to Clark,” Dick replied and hung up on him. 

Bruce stared at his phone and then put it down on the desk, gently. It was an effort. He wanted to punch something. 

There was no way he was going to be able to work at the office today. He let his secretary know that he wasn’t feeling well and grabbed his jacket and keys. He needed to go home and – maybe go down to the cave and use some of the equipment there. 

 

~+~

Clark wasn’t at the Lakehouse when Bruce arrived, neither was Alfred for that matter. Bruce didn’t know if he was glad that he was going to be left alone or not. 

He grabbed a bottle of water and then went down to the cave. Working out would at least take his mind off other things. Like Clark’s lips on his, how soft they were, how warm he was, how good Clark smelled. How wholly wrong it was for Bruce to think about Clark that way, when Clark looked like an eighteen year old boy. 

Of course, Dick hadn’t had that problem, but then Bruce thought wryly, Dick was a lot younger than Bruce. 

He punched the punching bag hard and grit his teeth. 

“I could hear you brooding from the gates,” Clark said from somewhere to his left. He must have been hovering for Bruce not to hear him. Damn him. 

“You’re back,” Bruce said, not looking at Clark. 

“I’m back,” Clark replied and after a few more punches, he sighed and asked, “Don’t you want to know where I have been?” 

Bruce was pretty sure that no, he didn’t want to know. Because this sounded a lot like a leading question and – “Bruce,” Clark interrupted his internal monologue. 

“What?” 

“I’ve been to see Lois,” Clark said, coming closer until he was standing directly in front of Bruce, well on the other side of the punching bag. 

Bruce knew he didn’t want to know. He didn’t want to have this conversation, but by the way Clark looked at him, how earnest his eyes were, Clark wasn’t going to let this go. 

“So, you’ve talked to her too, or did you just look at her through a window?” Or the fucking wall, Bruce thought. 

“I talked to her,” Clark said. “It wasn’t pretty.” 

No, Bruce thought, he hardly imagined that it would have been pretty, no matter what. “Go on,” he said, taking off his boxing gloves. 

“I told her everything,” Clark said. “About how I feel now, about how I can’t marry her, about…my current situation, and that I’m in love with someone else.” 

“In love?” Bruce asked. 

“Yes, Bruce, in love,” Clark said, stroking the punching bag gently. It was mesmerizing, Bruce closed his eyes so he could think. 

“Clark-”

“Don’t start, okay? I know I look like a kid, but I am not a kid. Lois was not the first person I was ever in love with either.” 

“Did you think this through?” 

“What is there to think through? I can’t just decide not to be in love with you. You have to know that. If I could chose who to love, don’t you think I would have chosen someone who will love me back? Or at least someone who’ll take my feelings seriously? Someone who is way less difficult, less stubborn-”

“Please, you wanted to marry Lane. You like difficult and stubborn, with a crusade,” Bruce interrupted. 

Clark grinned. “Guess I do.”

“So, you broke up with Lois Lane for me?” 

“I broke up with her for me too, Bruce. Even if you don’t want me, I know I can’t be with her anymore.” 

Bruce looked at him then, really looked at the man in the boy’s body. “You really want to be with me?” 

Clark nodded, letting go of the punching bag. “I do want to be with you.”

“What about Dick?” 

Clark groaned and then grinned. “What about Dick? Were you jealous?” 

“I was concerned,” Bruce said. 

“About me or about Dick?” Clark asked, coming slowly closer. 

Bruce was sure that Clark didn’t buy it, but Bruce had really been concerned, and jealous too, but he wasn’t going to admit that. 

“Both of you. I know Dick, he’s a free spirit, you wanted marriage,” Bruce answered. 

Clark nodded. “True. I wanted to marry Lois, but that was before I died and things changed. With this I could try all the things I couldn’t try the first time around. Not,” he added hastily, “that this is just a game to me Bruce.” He was standing directly in front of Bruce now and his eyes were so fucking blue, it was unreal. 

“You look so young,” Bruce said. 

Clark cocked his head. “Is that the problem? Do you feel like you’re taking advantage of me?” He grabbed Bruce’s wrist lighting fast and pulled Bruce against his chest. Bruce could feel his heart beating, could smell him now, feel the heat of his body, Clark’s breath on his skin. “Because you aren’t. You could never. I may look like a kid, but I’m not. I can take you,” Clark whispered. 

Bruce’s mind supplied a wonderful image of Clark over him, fucking him hard. “Did you and Dick-?” 

“We tried everything,” Clark cut him off. 

“I doubt that,” Bruce replied. 

Clark smiled. “Well, we covered the basics of male/male sex then.” 

“Good,” Bruce replied. 

“Good?” Clark asked.

He was close, it made Bruce nearly crazy, so he pushed and his lips finally connected with Clark’s. 

Clark’s fingers tightened around Bruce’s wrist, it wasn’t painful, but it was definitely different from other men he’s been with. 

“Good,” Bruce answered, once he broke the kiss. “I think we’d better go upstairs. There’s a bed.” 

“I don’t need a bed,” Clark replied, “Against the wall is fine.” 

Bruce groaned at the image. “Next time, Clark. I promise. The first time, I’d like to use a bed.” 

“Next time,” Clark repeated and smiled. 

It was a soft and sweet smile, Bruce had to kiss him for that too. 

~+~

Clark was impatient, Bruce could tell. He was stripping out of his clothes as soon as they entered Bruce’s bedroom, Bruce leaned against the door-frame and watched him. 

“You’re making a mess, Clark,” he chided gently. 

“I plan to make an even bigger one,” Clark replied, turning so Bruce could watch him as he pushed his boxers down. He stepped out of them and sat down on the bed, spreading his legs. Bruce closed his eyes briefly. “And I think you will help me making it.” 

Bruce crossed over to him until he stood between the V of Clark’s legs. Clark reached out and pulled him closer by his ass. He was strong, his fingers and hands and Bruce could not wait to feel those hands all over his body. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes, Bruce,” Clark said, looking up at him. His fingers sneaked under the hem of Bruce’s t-shirt. 

“Help me get rid of them then,” Bruce replied. 

“Gladly,” Clark said and proceeded to do exactly that. “You smell-”

Shit, Bruce thought, he had been working out, and he hadn’t showered yet. “I should shower-”

“No,” Clark said. “I like it,” he added and licked Bruce’s stomach. His tongue was warm and wet and Bruce imagined for a split second how it would feel on his cock. “You can shower after.” 

“I think we will both need a shower after,” Bruce said, just as Clark's fingers were sliding down the curve of his ass, taking his sweatpants and underwear with them. And suddenly Bruce was naked and Clark's lips were on his skin, and Clark's hands were kneading his ass, pulling him closer and closer. 

“Clark-”

“I want to suck you, objections?” Clark asked. 

Bruce shook his head. “No,” he answered, because he had no objections at all. 

“Good,” Clark said and leaned in. He kissed the head of Bruce’s cock gently before he let the tip of his tongue run over it. Bruce's hands came up to Clark's shoulders, they felt small but firm under his hands. He knew that soon enough, Clark would be similarly built to Bruce himself. 

Clark let his teeth scrap over Bruce's sensitive cock and he swore. Clark took him deeper and hummed as an apology, Bruce thought. Bruce fisted his hands in Clark's hair, but didn't pull or push, just let Clark explore and tease at his own pace. 

“You want to come in my mouth?” Clark asked, and Bruce looked at him. There was a slight blush staining his cheeks, it was adorable. “You can,” he added. “I can't catch anything.” 

Bruce groaned. “I'm clean anyway,” he got out and then pulled Clark in again, gently. “Yes, I want to come in your mouth, Clark.” 

Clark licked his lips and went back to kissing and sucking Bruce's cock, this time there was less teasing and Bruce was on the edge in what felt like seconds. He didn't try to hold back his orgasm, he did warn Clark with a strangled moan that was nearly Clark's name. Clark just sucked harder and swallowed everything Bruce gave him. 

Once Bruce was spent, Clark kissed the big scar on his hip and then leaned his head against Bruce's stomach. “You taste good too,” he said. 

Bruce grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled, so Clark had to look at him. “I want you to fuck me now.” 

Clark swallowed, but nodded. “Lube?” 

Bruce smirked. “X-ray vision?” 

Clark laughed, looked around and found the lube in seconds. It wasn't hard really, since Bruce kept it in the nightstand drawer. 

“You've done this part before too, right?” Bruce asked. 

Clark nodded. “Yes.” 

That was all Bruce needed to know, he didn't need any details, he was sure Clark had only done it with Dick. 

“Good.” 

“How do you want it?” Clark asked and blushed again, prettily. 

“On my back, I want to see your face,” Bruce answered. 

“Oh,” Clark said, like he hadn't expected that at all. 

Bruce pulled him in and kissed him hard, let the kiss get softer by the end and then got on the bed, spreading his legs in invitation. Clark just stared, so Bruce raised his eyebrows in question. 

“Right,” Clark said. “Right.” And then he was on the bed too, between Bruce's legs, opening the lube, warming it up between his hands before he ran his slick fingertip over the crack of Bruce's ass. Bruce closed his eyes and concentrated on the sensations of Clark's fingers on his skin, the slick slide of the lube, of the first tease of a gentle intrusion. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had been so careful with him, or had been so eager and patient to explore his body. Clark wasn't only preparing him, he was also teasing his cock and every other bit of Bruce's body he could reach with his free hand or his lips. By the time Clark had three fingers in him Bruce was ready to grab Clark, throw him on the bed and ride him. It was a lovely image and he moaned. “You ready?” Clark asked, his voice was breathy and when Bruce opened his eyes to look at him, he was flushed and his eyes were so dark you could barely see the blue. 

“Yes,” Bruce answered. “Come on Clark, fuck me.” 

Clark didn't have to be told twice, he smeared some lube on his cock, grabbed Bruce's leg and positioned himself. He was slow, but then Bruce knew that he would be. It was still strange to look at Clark and see a boy, but god, Bruce thought, was that boy beautiful. They both groaned loudly once Clark bottomed out. He took a few moments to let Bruce get used to the intrusion and then he moved. There was nothing hesitant about his fucking, Bruce approved. He met Clark thrust for thrust. 

“God,” Clark said, speeding up. “I'm close,” he added breathlessly. 

Bruce could feel Clark's approaching orgasm in the way his hips snapped into him faster, in the way his arms quivered, how he bit his lip. “Can I come in you?” Clark asked, it was more of a hiss really. 

“Yes,” Bruce said and sneaked one hand down to his own cock. He didn't think Clark would be able to coordinate that much right now. It was awe inspiring, watching Superman come undone like this. Bruce speed up his strokes, he was so very close and he wanted to come with Clark still inside him, wanted to make Clark feel it.

“Bruce,” Clark said as Bruce spilled over his own hand, squeezing Clark's cock hard. 

Bruce loved that Clark came with his name on his lips. Loved the feeling of Clark filling him up. Loved the fact that Clark had to kiss him once he had gathered his wits about him again. Loved that he stayed inside Bruce a bit longer, loved – pretty much everything about sex with Clark. And he knew it could only get better from now on. 

Clark pulled out of him gently and collapsed next to Bruce. “That was...unbelievably good.” 

Bruce turned to him and gathered him up in his arms. “Yes, it was.” 

Clark snuggled into him. “Next time, I want you to fuck me.” 

Bruce hummed his assent, closed his eyes and breathed Clark in. “Now I really need that shower.” 

“In a few minutes, okay, Bruce?” Clark asked. 

Bruce kissed his forehead. He could wait another few minutes.


	12. ~Epilogue: One year later~

~Epilogue: One year later~

“Hey, Smallville.” 

Clark couldn’t help the smile that crossed his lips, he had missed that nickname and everything that went along with it. It was so good to be back at work and in Lois’ good graces. It had taken awhile for her to warm up to him, but in the end, she had said it was easier that he moved on with a guy. It was easier to accept, and he could understand that. “Yeah?” He began as he looked up at Lois.

“Get that Wayne exclusive yet?” She teased lightly, winking at him and Clark felt his cheeks flush at the innuendo. 

Before he could reply, Perry bellowed for them. Some things never change. 

“What’s going on?” Clark asked as he followed Lois into Perry’s office. 

Lois shrugged. “Maybe it’s about Luthor’s hearing?”

Clark tensed at the name and he absentmindedly rubbed at his chest.

“Don’t worry, Smallville. I got your back.” She squeezed his arm and he smiled, pleased that after everything he could still count on her. It was good, especially since she knew his dual identity as well as Bruce’s. 

“Thanks, Lo.” And he meant that from the bottom of his heart. Even though they were no longer lovers, he still loved Lois and respected her. She was one of his closest friends, even now. 

“It’s about time,” Perry grumbled as they entered his office. “Have you seen this?!” 

Clark’s eyes widened, cursing inwardly at the picture Perry had in his hands. How in the world did he get it? It was a picture of one of the League training sessions. It was a bit fuzzy, but you could clearly make out all the key players. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Cyborg, and Aquaman…fuck. When was this even taken, how? “I’ve never seen it.” Clark replied honestly.

“Interesting,” Lois hummed, raising a brow. “What do you want us to do about it?”

“I want names, numbers, do your god-damn jobs. I want an exclusive. Superman is ours.” He waved at the door. “What are you still doing here? Get.”

Clark and Lois quickly fled the room. 

She turned to Clark, once they were alone, and smirked. “I assume you got this? I’ve got bigger things to fry.”

Clark groaned and simply nodded. “Yeah, yeah.”

“You’re the best.” Lois grinned and was already off to follow whatever she was investigating now. 

~*~

“I know,” Bruce replied, not even turning around from the Batcomputer and the file he was working on. In fact, he didn’t seem unfazed or surprised at the news, which just puzzled Clark more. 

“You know?” Clark repeated incredulously.

“Who do you think leaked it?” Bruce stated as he finally turned his chair around to him, a small smile curling at his lip. 

Clark blinked. “Why didn’t you say anything to me?”

“I needed you to be surprised.” Bruce stood up, crossing over to Clark. “You may be able to hide a duel identity, but you’re a horrible liar.” 

“I am not.” Clark protested. Granted, he wasn’t nearly as good as Bruce’s public persona, but he wasn’t that bad. Was he?

“Yes, my love, you are.” Bruce chuckled as he cupped Clark’s cheek. Clark leaned into the touch, loving these tender moments. 

Clark pushed up on his toes and closed the gap between them to kiss Bruce. Even though, Clark had returned back to his previous state, Bruce was still a few inches taller than him and he was broader in the chest. It turned Clark on so much, that Bruce was bigger than him. Clark hummed his approval as Bruce deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Clark and tugged him closer to his body. 

“You could have told me,” Clark practically moaned as they parted, pouting a little. 

“I could have.” Bruce stated, dragging his fingers through Clark’s hair. “But then you’d have flapped your jaw like a fish in front of Perry.”

Clark frowned for a moment, he might have, but the point was now he has to write about the formation of the Justice League. So far, they’ve been able to hide their involvement in most of their cases… and oh. “You want me to write our story?” 

“Yes.” Bruce’s voice dropped an octave, reminiscent of his Batman voice. He meant business. “You’re the only reporter I trust to tell our mission.”

Clark nodded, feeling proud that Bruce would want him. “You could have just asked.” 

“This creates a buzz.” 

“And may deter, the threat that is still yet to emerge.” Clark mused. They had been training for this. The threat that was near, Clark could feel it in the air. It was closer… Alien. 

Clark was thankful that he had returned to his former body. Bruce guesstimate had been wrong, it hadn't taken a full year. It was only a few months, which allowed him to return as Superman and then publically as his former self, Clark Kent. 

It wasn’t wise for his duel identities to return at the same time. The world needed Superman, the League needed him, so the decision was easy. It felt good to have his family crest on his chest once more. Although he missed being Robin at Batman’s side. 

Not that he had to worry about Batman being on the streets alone. Dick helped out as needed as Nightwing and another had emerged to help as Robin. He had simply knocked on the door, like Clark did over a year ago.

“Clark.” 

Clark blinked, his cheeks flushing as he focused back on Bruce. “Bruce,” he smiled and Bruce chuckled, shaking his head. Clark knew he was about to be dismissed, but he didn’t want that. He tugged on Bruce’s shirt and kissed him. 

Bruce was a magnificent kisser and he always kept Clark on his toes… just when he thought he had learned it all, Bruce was still surprising him. 

Bruce pulled back abruptly, “Is there something you need, Tim?” 

Clark blinked, glancing over at the young boy that had taken over the mantle of Robin. He was still in training, but he was a gifted and smart boy. A genius even. He had figured out who the Batman was and when he was out on the streets again, without a Robin. He came a knocking. 

“No.” Tim shook his head, looking positively defeated. 

“You did better, but you still need to work on your breathing.” Bruce stated, turning this interruption into a training session. “That slight intake of breath, gave you away.” 

Tim nodded.

Clark just looked at Bruce in awe. Clark was the one with super hearing, and yet he didn’t hear the young boy approach. He had been distracted… but even then, Bruce was still the Batman, always ready. Bruce just amazed him. 

Bruce glanced at his watch. “Dick should be here soon, go get ready.” 

Tim nodded again, his face lighting up. He turned and rushed to do just that. 

“You’re good with him,” Clark couldn’t help but comment. Better than Bruce had been with him. 

“I had practice.” Bruce smiled.

Clark laughed, “Is that so?” 

Bruce shook his head and sat back down at his chair. Clark rubbed Bruce’s shoulders, kissing his brow before he left Bruce to do his work. He had a story to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has read and commented on our fic! We enjoyed writing this! <3


End file.
